In general, an over-the-range microwave oven refers to a microwave oven equipped with a venting system for exhauting air or fumes during cooking. An over-the-range microwave oven is usually mounted above a gas or electric range.
An over-the-range microwave oven combines a duct unit for discharging air and a cooking unit. Typically, the duct unit is associated with a plurality of electrical components, such as a power source, a running capacitor, a noise filter, a fuse, a humidity sensor, and the like. Conventionally, these components are spaced apart and distributed in different locations within the oven, which inevitably require long wires for electric connections.
The distributed design of the duct units make the oven interior configurations complicated, contributing to lengthy and cumbersome installation and assembling processes and thus high manufacturing cost.